In the current display panels, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have recently become important display panels due to the advantages such as low power consumption, high display quality, non-electromagnetic radiation, and wide application range.
In the display process of the LCD panel, when thin-film transistors (TFTs) connected with gate lines are switched from an on-state to an off-state, pixel voltage signals applied to pixel electrodes will be subjected to jump transition, so that the LCD panel can have flicker problem. In addition, as the voltages of the pixel voltage signals applied to the pixel electrodes when the TFTs are switched on in the current frame is unequal to the voltages of the pixel voltage signals applied to the pixel electrodes when the TFTs are switched off in the previous frame, the LCD panel will also suffer from the flicker problem. Moreover, the voltages of the pixel voltage signals applied to the pixel electrodes at different positions of the LCD panel has small difference due to the resistance of data lines, so the LCD panel will further suffer from the flicker problem.